Red Matter Furnace
Similar to a Dark Matter Furnace in efficiency, and roughly 60 times faster than a standard Furnace whereas the Dark Matter Furnace is "only" 50 times faster than a standard furnace. It also has 4 additional input and output slots, for a total of 12 each. When smelting ores, it will always double the output, whereas the Dark Matter Furnace only has a 50% chance of doing so. (Note: the Dark and Red Matter Furnaces' doubling only applies to ores, not dusts. So when a dust is placed in it it will produce only one of the dust's corresponding ingot. Whereas if an ore is placed in it it will produce two of the ore's corresponding ingot.) So, the RM Furnace, which is the name given to the Red Matter Furnace by the Not Enough Items Mod, would take the role of both macerator and furnace for overworld ores the Nether Ores page contains the efficiency in a RM furnace of those ores, because you gain nothing by macerating the ores to dusts and then smelting them in the RM Furnace. While using the RM Furnace is much quicker than the Macerator and Furnace combo, generally speaking the EMC cost for the RM Furnace will be much higher than the combined EMC values of the Macerator, Furnace, pipes, and engines that it would take to do the Macerator and Furnace combo, but the Red Matter Furnace is much faster. EMC is not a problem if the player was able to build a Red Matter Furnace. Another thing to consider is that the RM Furnace must either run on fuel or EMC, whereas the macerator and electric furnace must run on EU. A Red Matter furnace can be powered indefinitely by an Energy Collector sitting next to it. Other than the Dark Matter Furnace (DM Furnace), the Red Matter furnace is the only furnace capable of accepting Alchemic Fuels, such as Alchemical Coal. It can also accept EMC from an Antimatter Relay or from an Energy Collector attached to the side of the RM Furnace. If a chest is placed adjacent to the Red Matter Furnace, it will place stacks of 64 into the chest automatically. This does not work with iron chests and their upgrades from the Iron Chests Mod. However, using buildcraft or redpower pipes it is possible to pump items from the vanilla chest to one with a larger inventory. *(A special duplication glitch can be accomplished with this furnace and possibly the DM furnace as well. To accomplish this glitch, shift click the items you wish to smelt and duplicate sure you have multiple stacks of the same item) Smelting Chart s.]] Recipe/Interface This is the interface for the RM Furnace. The ores and/or dusts are placed in the left inventory then moved to the right inventory when completed, or will be dropped into an adjacent chest. The fuel is placed in the slot with the faded image of Aeternalis Fuel or can be powered by a adjacent Energy Collector or a powered Antimatter Relay. Video Tutorial OAFdHVmkQncO Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Factory Blocks Category:Furnaces